


Best Friends

by Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Mental Instability, Random thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul/pseuds/Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could easily be the best of friends but they had met in the wrong place at the wrong time......so what if they met in the right place in the right time? </p><p>Sorry i suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at states! Sorry for not updating but i am almost finished my swimming season! I just have this one last meet and then i wont have anything for.......less than a month. Yeah swimming starts back up in August. I wrote this while i was bored in my hotel so since i have a lot of time tomorrow i will be able to update my other stories! Hope you enjoy :)

He hadn’t meant for it to happen, heck he somewhat wished it didn’t happen but there he was stuck in a predicament. When Kaneki was 17 he ran into a man at one of his favorite bookstores. “Sorry sir I-“ Kaneki stopped talking as his eyes widened. “Don’t worry about it” Said the man with a smile. Noticing that Kaneki was staring he said “What’s wrong?” Realizing that he had been caught staring Kaneki blushed and turned away. “Sorry it’s just that you’re hair such a pure white it’s distracting.” Said Kaneki. Since he was not used to being social he didn’t realize how odd those words sounded until he said them aloud. If the man was surprised by what Kaneki had said he didn’t show it he just responded with “I can move if you’re too distracted by my hair.” In an amused tone. “No” replied Kaneki “It’s calming.” The man seemed to look surprised before saying “Nice to meet you my name is Arima, Arima Kishou.” “Hello Arima my name is Kaneki Ken!”

Time Skip (2 years later just after the surgery) 

Kaneki Sighed. He still wasn’t used to working at Anteiku. ‘I suck at this job but it’s not like I have a choice’ thought Kaneki with sorrow. He wouldn’t last a day on his own in the ghoul world without the protection of everybody at Anteiku. Even though he thought that he was doing well and everybody else told him he was doing well Touka would always yell at him for the most trivial things and it made no sense to him. He was exasperated. “Oi Bakaneki what are you accomplishing just standing there daydreaming, go clean the dishes!” yelled Touka from the back room. Kaneki stiffened ‘How the heck did she know I was here! She can’t even see me!’ Knowing there was no point in questioning Touka’s somewhat supernatural powers he started cleaning the dishes.

Just as he was walking towards the door to flip the sign he heard the small bell attached to the door ring and his eyes widened. “Arima?” asked Kaneki. Although he knew there was no mistaking that pure white hair he hadn’t seen him in around a year (He stopped talking with him when he went to college) so he didn’t know if it really was Arima. “Kaneki?” said the man “I didn’t expect to see you here.” Noticing Kaneki’s Barista uniform he said “I also didn’t know that you worked here.” Kaneki had no idea what to say so he awkwardly said “Well then I guess I’ll seat you and take your order.”

After Kaneki had seated Arima and taken his order he went into the back to get the coffee beans needed for an Americano (IDK) but as soon as he turned the corner he was pulled into the room. “The f*ck was that.” Whispered a voice angrily. By now Kaneki had assumed and realized that for some reason Touka was mad at him. “Do you know who that was Kaneki!” whispered Touka “Do you know who you were talking with so casually?” Prying Touka’s hand off his mouth Kaneki replied with “He’s an old friend who I met back at one of my favorite bookstores around 2 years ago and helped me create a book club in high school.” He enjoyed watching Touka’s surprised reactions before they faded into to anger “Well now he is your enemy” said Touka fuming with anger “That is Arima Kishou, the CCG’s Reaper.”

Kaneki was stunned. Arima had never mentioned working with the CCG much less being the famous Reaper. “But why hasn’t he killed me yet?” asked Kaneki “If he really is the reaper then wouldn’t it be considerably easy for him to figure out that I’m a ghoul?” Touka sighed ‘He really is an idiot’ “Listen up idiot, you haven’t done anything to make a name for yourself so how would he know who you are?” Kaneki opened his mouth to respond be he realized that she was right and couldn’t argue against her. Sighing dejectedly he started making the drink.

Arima was sitting in surprise. Although most people wouldn’t notice it he was actually surprised to see Kaneki again. Kaneki was one of the few people that Arima could actually call a friend and not a coworker that he was forced to be friendly too. ‘I wonder how he’s doing.’ thought Arima. That last time Arima had seen him was right before he had moved away for college. It had been so sudden that Arima was not able to get the address of his apartment or where he had hoped to work so he had gradually fallen out of contact after the Binge Eater had appeared and Kaneki had gotten a new phone so he was curious on how Kaneki was doing. Sighing he checked his watch once more noticing how long it had taken Kaneki to get his drink and sighed. ‘He is still a klutz.’

Kaneki checked himself in the mirror once more making sure that he didn’t look too ruffled in case Arima got curious. ‘still to think that someone who used to be my best friend is now my enemy.’ Kaneki shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked out. Walking to Arima’s table he felt a bit nervous because he didn’t want to give the manager away especially because of how kind he had been to him and he didn’t want to get caught to himself. Walking closer he didn’t notice his untied shoes and promptly tripped over them.

When Arima saw Kaneki come out he almost facepalmed. The boy’s tie was a bit messed up, his uniform was slightly to the left, his shoe was untied, and he just looked overall ruffled in his appearance. ‘He must have gotten into a scuffle with a coworker.” Thought Arima. While currently is seemed that Kaneki was the only person in the store he could hear footsteps in what seemed to be that back room and the soft footsteps of a child upstairs. Focusing his attention to Kaneki he noticed how nervous he looked. ‘well that’s not good.’ Thought Arima ‘A nervous Kaneki and untied shoes are not a good combination.’ True to his thoughts moments later Kaneki tripped and sent the coffee mugs flying.

As Arima watched it happen from a few feet away his eyes widened realizing that Kaneki could get fired from this he started to get up but then saw something odd. In moments the bookworm pushed himself up from the floor threw the serving plate to his left hand with scary accuracy and started grabbing cups while they were falling and put them on to the plate. Arima watched the spectacle with wide eyes. ‘When did Kaneki get the hand- eye coordination and speed to do that?’ He watched Kaneki breathe a relived breath as he checked to make sure that he had gotten all the cups and walk towards his table.

Kaneki couldn’t stop the mantras of ‘stupid’ that went through his head after he realized what he had done. Arima knew that he wasn’t an athlete and he also knew how clumsy he was so there was almost no chance of convincing him that he didn’t mean to. Giving the couple by Arima’s table their coffee he could feel the anxiety start to form in his stomach as thoughts of the café getting attacked or burned down while he also hoped that he didn’t embarrass himself in front of his old friend. As he set the coffee down Kaneki started franticly apologizing. “I’m sorry it took so long, I’m sorry I almost spilled your coffee, I’m sorry for not –“ Arima cut his off. “Don’t worry about it I can easily tell that you’re new so no need to be so nervous.” Said Arima in a calming voice. Kaneki breathed a relived sigh as he muttered a small “thank you” and began to leave.

Seeing that Kaneki was leaving Arima said “actually could you please help me with something?” Arima could see Kaneki tense up but slowly start to walk back towards him. “what do you need?” asked Kaneki with a seemingly genuine smile. Some days Arima cursed Kaneki’s ridiculous acting skills because he could be so hard to read. “Well I was working on this case and was wondering if you happened to know anything about it?” Kaneki looked at him with a confused expression. To tell the truth he was going on plan B to figure out what happened but he could still possibly get some information from this encounter. Confused Kaneki sat down and asked “What do you want to ask me.” Arima started pulling out a few pictures from his file. “I was wondering if you’ve seen a ghoul with a Kagune like thi-“ “Rize Kamishiro” said Kaneki with fear in his voice.

Arima was surprised. He hadn’t expected Kaneki to even know what a Kagune was much less recognize the Kagune and know the full name of the ghoul. Looking over he noticed Kaneki was sweating and his pupils had dilated with fear. He also seemed to be breathing heavily. Arima’s concerned side got the better of him as he asked Kaneki “Are you okay?’ He saw Kaneki swallow before shakily saying “Yes I think so. What would you like to know?” 

Kaneki was freaking out on the inside. He still hadn’t gotten over his encounter with Rize but was willing to help Arima lose the case on whatever ghoul she had been. There was no point in not saying anything and letting the CCG go on a wild goose chase and even though he was a ghoul he still had his caring nature. “How do you know her?” Asked Arima with suspicion. Kaneki knew that this question as coming first as he knew that Arima suspected him to be a ghoul. “I went on a date with around 6 weeks ago not realizing she was a ghoul.” Said Kaneki first wanting to relive the happy memories before continuing “She had said she was scared and that she wanted me to walk her home so she brought me to a secluded area and attacked me” Kaneki swallowed before continuing “She stabbed me through the Kidney and before she finished me off multiple steel beams fell on her. I anything else that happened afterwards was a blur- I was delirious from blood loss. All I know is that I woke up in the hospital with a kidney transplant.” Kaneki put his head down, regretting that he wasn’t able to be of any more help. When he looked up he saw Arima smiling and mouthing thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I did something Today! I'll be working on In This World So Cruel and Just One Change so look forward to those. I am a fish :)


End file.
